My dad's a PAW Patrol fanatic
Ok, here's something different. In my country one of the most popular creepypasta is one called "Mój stary to fanatyk wędkarstwa". That could be translated as: 'My father is a fishing fanatic'. I'm not sure but originally it was written by someone with name Malcolm XD. But to be honest - original author is probably unknown. About the story: this is a short story about a boy (actually… he's 22, so maybe I should call him young man?) whose father is a fan of fishing. Here I present PAW Patrol version of it :). For the story to be understandable and meaningful in the PAW Patrol world I had to change some things. And, for God's sake, it's not about me (I hope). And a little warning: there are some cursed word, bad language and probably lot's of wrongly translated phrases. All names are random. Story My dad’s a PAW Patrol fanatic. Half the apartment fucked up with gadgets is the worst. On average, once a month, someone will trip over fucking Chase and fuck their head over a chest of drawers. I'm 22 years old, and I've had stitches on my head for 10 times already. A week ago I went for some random check-ups and a woman at the reception desk as soon as she saw me she immediately set up a surgeon, because she thought there was something to sew again. The other half of the apartment's fucked up with an official magazine. Every month the father makes a tour of all the shops in the city to complete all the gadgets before the local children buy them. I was so stupid that I taught him how to use the Internet because I thought we'd save some money on these newspapers. But now... he's still buying them without going out of the home and he's sitting on some forums and writing shitty stories. He can yell at a monitor or knock a fucking keyboard out of a window. In past my father pissed me off, so I set up an account in there and trolled it, writing some random stupidities of the type: ‘Chase eats shit’. I was also deliberately confusing pups catchphrases. Mother couldn't keep up with cooking bigos to calm him down. Oh, and my father's already a Ryder for writing fucking 10k stories. If it's not too hot, he goes to fan meetings in Chase's fucking outfit every weekend. Since the show started a few years ago, we've been watching Nickelodeon in the evening and watching the same episodes. When I got into college, my dad said for a fucking week that it was because of PAW Patrol. Because it's so educational and teaches how to deal with life. At dinner he always comments on the adventures of the pups, but each time the topic goes down to the franchise. Dad's getting himself turned on and gets a terrible pain in the ass about the fucking price of toys or just two seasons available on Netflix. Then he closes himself in his room and then he's listening a 'Friendship Song'. Nothing else could calm him down. Oh, that's right. Netflix. We bought the fucking subscription for Christmas. As soon as he discovered that there was a PAW Patrol there, he did nothing but watch the same episodes in different language versions. Of course, he ate all his dinner on the couch with the pilot in his hand. If I had ever had an effect on TV, I wouldn't have allowed this fucking show to broadcast in my whole life. When I was 18, my father bought me the fucking tower as a gift. He spent half his salary on this shit. Awesome fucking gift, bitch. It was even worse for my 20s. He bought me, of course, for himself and for me by the way, because he found some promotion, a ticket to the USA. I thought we were gonna go exploring. But no. We drove all over the states together with the fucking PAW Patrol Live! tour. After a few times, I've got the whole fucking script memorized. Suddenly I hear a fucking argument. Father and some admin started arguing about which dog is the best. The worst part was the end. We went to some kind of fan convention. Father got into a dispute with the administrators of some page about PAW Patrol. It started innocently. They stood there, talked. I went out of boredom to watch some crap. > DON'T FUCK WITH ME, DIDN'T YOU SEE HOW HE CAN FUCK EVERYTHING UP? > OH FOR FUCK SAKE, JANUSZ, MARSHALL HAS THE MOST COURAGE, AND YOUR CHASE ALLOWED THE TEAM TO BE CAUGHT BY HAROLD’S ROBOT IN MIGHTY PUPS. > WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO ME ABOUT MARSHALL? THIS IDIOT CAN'T EVEN GET INTO THE ELEVATOR. CHASE IS THE KING OF PAW PATROL LIKE LION IS THE KING OF THE JUNGLE. And then they started fucking fighting. I had to split them up with some guy who looked like Rubble. They've broken off contact since that time. Last year he read his obituary in the forum. > And very fucking good. He hated this guy so much for this Marshall. There's another arch enemy of my father's. PAW Patrol Creepypasta Wiki. This website has become a fucking obsession for my father. All the evil in this world has been blamed on her existence. An earthquake? Someone probably described it in a fucking story! He even tried to get into the US or wherever the servers were. But after the last fight at the convention nobody wanted to give him a visa. So he started to write wherever possible some lies and foolishness about this web page. Of course, TOR is a secret for him, so soon he ended up in a court case and having to pay a fine for defamation. When he paid for it, for a week, we couldn't live at home. He converted the fucking 1k bucks into fucking toys. Well, how many newspapers and costumes would he buy for it! Somehow last year, my father decided he'd buy a truck with a trailer and convert it into a PAW Patroller. Thanks to that he will be able to feel the atmosphere of the series better. > Son, now I'm the one who's gonna be able to ride the action! Of course, he couldn't afford such a purchase and we don't have much space to have a fucking truck here. He found some other fans of the show online. Surprisingly, several of them even lived in our city. He agreed with them that they would buy this car together. They'll park it with some guy who has a house, not a flat in a block like us, and they'll go on missions together. One of them was supposed to be Ryder, and others should dress up as different pups. And after a week: change of roles. At first it was going well, but then my father got sick and his 'friends' went on a mission without him. These people called him and told him how fucking awesome it was. Dad got all red with anger. He hasn't had anyone to blame yet. So he decided that it wasn't fair, that they drove without him, since he contributed to the patroller. So in the evening, he suddenly left the house. He came back after an hour and called me to say I should go downstairs. I'm going outside and there was fucking PAW Patroller. I ask him where he got it from, and he tells me he fucked it up from another fan of the show from the backyard his friends cheated on him. After all he paid for the vehicle and didn't go. He wanted to park that thing in the garage. Luckily, I made him realize that there wasn't enough space there. So he parked by a lamp and tied wheels to it with a chain. He even used my bike padlock to do it. Proud of himself, he wants to go home. Suddenly two cars full of other co-owners arrive. It was not too difficult to determine the location of this car, or rather to guess who stole it. It started to get rough. One guy, dressed like Ryder, starts yelling at my father. He says that he paid with them, so why did they even go without him? I tried to ease the situation so my father wouldn't get fucked up. After a dozen or so minutes the situation was more or less like this: - My father's lying on the ground, clutching his trailer and screaming that he won't give up. - Ryder and Marshall are making him give away. - Rocky's nose is fucked because he tried to pull my father away from the PAW Patroller by the leg and he got the other one in his face. - Two policemen pull my father by his legs and say he's going to the police station with them because he beat up a man. - In all the windows there are neighbors. - Mother cries and begs her father to leave the boat and the cops to not take him away. - I sadpepe.jpeg Finally, the cops detached my father from the fucking truck. I gave former father friends a code for the padlock, and they threw some money on the ground saying that they gave back my father his part and that he no longer have the right to this vehicle. And that it would be better for him if they never met him on a mission. Mother successfully begged the police not to arrest father. Rocky with broken nose decided he wouldn't waste any time walking around the precincts, so he wouldn't press charges. He only said he didn't give a shit about it, but he doesn't want to see my father again in his life. Since then, my father's been on the forums having shitty discussions with these people. Why? Because they have created a thread in which they advise not to do any business with it. I watched the subject and saw my father clumsily make fake accounts. > Chase1954 > No. posts: 1 > Some idiots founded this thread on the forum! I know user the paw_patrol_greatest_fan for a long time. He is a very decent man and a wonderful, devoted fan of the series! They want to denigrate him because of jealousness! Then he used these accounts to oppress his former colleagues. As soon as one of them set up a new topic on this shitty forum, he just pops out right there and write some shit. He wrote for example: What a shitty cosplay, you can immediately see that clothes bought in second hand store. Using the same accounts, he spoke in his own threads. > Great outfit. Congratulations! You can see that's made by a professional. Then he enjoyed it like a fool and made me and my mother watch it... Category:WiredFox's Stories Category:Short stories Category:Chase Category:Marshall Category:Paw Patrol Category:Paw Patroller Category:Stories Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepy Category:Old